


here is where i wanna be

by yellowhalcyon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Barebacking, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Panties, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, anxious!steve, fuck you brian, no metal hand kink here today, steve your chris evans is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowhalcyon/pseuds/yellowhalcyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has taken a long while to admit it, but Steve has always wanted to try fancy lace panties in bed. However, he isn’t sure Bucky will feel the same way and the insecurity that causes gets too much to handle. He bails.</p><p>Unfortunately Bucky finds him anyway. Or maybe… fortunately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	here is where i wanna be

**Author's Note:**

> [This has four extra words, apparently]
> 
> I thought this up YONKS ago but, considering the success of my previous Stucky fic, I only just decided to write it. 
> 
> No self-loathing today, despite the fact my A-level grades are an embarrassment. However, if my description of their flat is dodgy, here's a [visual version](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/post/126748586589/this-is-my-vision-for-how-bucky-and-steves-flat)

Despite it being designed for a different sort of frame from his own, the panties and garter belt set fitted perfectly. Blue in colour, thick silk, along the bottom, met patterned lace around his hips. Over this, straps connected a belt to long, soft tights, also blue, and Steve twisted in front of the mirror to check his back seams were straight. If truth be told, he couldn’t be more happy with this. Leaning forward to ensure his hair was satisfactory, Steve signed and then straightened. He was dressed in just this underwear set, so the air did feel a bit chilling against his exposed chest.

Or perhaps that was the nerves.

Steve could hear it from here, Bucky was in the other room watching TV. He hadn’t seen this yet, didn’t even know Steve had brought it all the week before, when Bucky was out on a stealth mission with Natasha. While away, Steve had went on a little stealth mission of his own. Lying to the shop assistant that all this was for his girlfriend, he’d wore the same thing Natasha had dressed him in when they were hiding from a compromised S.H.I.E.L.D., a few years prior, and used one of Stark’s special credit cards that created a different identity for you, each use. Still came from his bank account, though.

Steve was aware all of this work would be very _telling_. He wasn’t ashamed of what he’d done, no, but he also wasn’t ready to face the rumours about it either. Even in this century, it still wasn’t considered the respectable action of a man to wear such things. The superhero-fan world didn’t even know he and Bucky were dating yet. Frankly, it was none of their business, but spending so many of their youth years in secrecy about their relationship in general meant old habits had died hard. Their flat in Brooklyn was specifically designed for this system; hidden in the cross section of two back alleyways, the only entrance was round the back of the building and up a set of metal stairs. Hopefully, no one would suspect it was the home of _the_ Captain America.

Bucky had been rather quiet, compared to his usual self, since he’d gotten back from this stealth mission and Steve suspected an unspoken event had happened, so now was the perfect time to take his mind off it with something new. Or… was it?

If the chill hadn’t been nerves before, it certainly was now. The goosebumps spread down his chest and down further, making the hairs on his legs stand on end and causing them to tickle against the silk tights. Steve scratched them gently as he eyed himself in the mirror. He didn’t know what he was looking for but, either way, he didn’t find it and the nerves remained while he made his way over to their bedroom door.

Pulling it open, the TV instantly became more auditable and the fact that only a wall separated him from Bucky made those nerves skyrocket. Thanks to the tights, he glided silently along the stretch of hallway and then paused before the gap in wall that opened up to the front room, where Bucky was sat on the sofa. Steve stepped out into the gap, by now the darkness of both rooms the only thing hiding his frame, and peered at Bucky.

Spread out on the sofa, his body was lit by the bluey-green of the TV. He seemed really into what he was watching, expression changing by the moment. Steve couldn’t tell exactly what it was, probably some sports show or something, but whatever, something must have upset Bucky because abruptly he threw a hand forward and cursed at a guy called Brian.

The action made Steve jump and he instantly moved backwards. Bucky had never been a vicious man and Steve was sure the worst thing he could face was unstoppable laughter – Bucky always did have a dark sense of humour – instead of violence. Yet still, this didn’t feel like a good idea anymore. Anxiety riling, Steve needed an out and now. He darted back to his room as fast as he could.

However, this rapid movement in the dark happened to catch Bucky’s eye as he calmed down from his outburst. He remembered that Steve had disappeared off towards their bedroom a while ago, so didn’t feel the need to worry about intruders. Nonetheless, the curiosity was enough to get him up from his sofa and heading off towards their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Steve had been too busy trying to prevent an oncoming panic attack, pacing back and forth, to be taking off his underwear set instead, which meant that when Bucky appeared at the bedroom door, he remained bear for all to see.

‘Steve..?’ Bucky’s voice instantly made him freeze and Steve’s eyes widened when he looked up at him… standing there… _looking_ him up and down in this... outfit.

Turning bright red, Steve darted towards the wardrobe, throwing it open and searching for something— _anything_ to cover himself. ‘Bucky, it’s not what you think—!’ he said quickly, words slurring with forced laughter. ‘I’m just— Uh, ha ha, I… I…’

So panicked, he didn’t even hear him cross the room, but suddenly Bucky’s warm body was pressed up against his exposed back. Steve froze again as he felt a hand slid slowly over his hip and Bucky’s breath ghost on the back of his neck. His metal hand came up to rest on Steve’s shoulder and, despite reluctance, twirled him around. Still too self-conscience, Steve couldn’t bear to look yet but Bucky’s eyes, they wondered up and down as they pleased and they certainly liked what they saw.

Swallowing, he moved closer some more, and it was only when his finger landed on Steve’s chin, did he finally look back.

Bucky’s eyes were on fire. ‘You look _fantastic_ , Stevie,’ he said while his hands travelled down Steve’s back, cupping his arse and shifting their hips together.

It made Steve gasp and Bucky took the opportunity to capture those open lips in a kiss. Pushing him back against the wall, Bucky moved his hips in time with his mouth and when he pulled back Steve was very _hard_ and very breathless. On observing his work, Bucky chuckled, low and deep, his face remained close. ‘Do you want to get on the bed for me?’ He bit his bottom lip.

Steve nodded and moved in silence, still not able to form any words.

Bucky remained standing, however, and watched while Steve shuffled up to the end of the bed and lay on his back. He then quickly stripped off _everything_ , his hard cock bouncing free before joining him. Steve’s legs parted as Bucky crawled up towards him.

Eyes locked, their lips met and Bucky bore down against his frame, hands on his face while Steve let his roam over Bucky’s body, his back, his shoulder, and then abruptly squeezing his long hair into a fist after one of Bucky’s hand zipped into his panties. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke.

‘Ah.’ Steve shivered.

Bucky’s lips kissed along his jaw and then moved lower to his neck. Finding that sweet spot to bite down on, he sucked a bruise to the surface.

Gripping a little tighter, Steve said, sprained, ‘Buck, please… I want you to fuck me.’

His hand didn’t refrain when he pulled back, the unrelenting arsehole. ‘Uh-huh, I like that idea.’ Leaning in for one last kiss, Bucky finally stopped to reach towards the night stand and grab a bottle of lube.

While he got that ready, Steve reached down to undo his garter belt but Bucky quickly proceeded to stop him.

‘No,’ he said, moving Steve hand’s back to his own hip, ‘I want you to keep it on while I fuck you.’

That suggestion went straight to Steve’s dick and he nodded before Bucky lined up his now-slick fingers, peeling back a section of the panties to expose the swell of his arse, but leaving the front part covered. He opened him slowly, kissing along his chest while he did so. Biting down on the first nipple he found and sucking on the tender skin.

Steve’s hands pulled him closer. Clearly, this was going great but Steve failed to ignore the anxiety still leaping around inside his stomach. He couldn’t help himself and pressed the issue. ‘So what do you think, Buck?’

‘I think we’re having sex, Stevie,’ Bucky said, mouth on skin, laugh in his voice.

‘No, I mean,’ Steve wasn’t sure how to say it so went with the first thing that came to mind, ‘what do you think of my… outfit?’

Bucky paused, half way to the other nipple. He shifted his weight and moved back to look him in the eye. He must have noticed the worry there or something because Bucky instantly stopped the fingers in his bum and placed his free hand, the metal one, on Steve’s face. ‘I think you look beautiful, Steve,’ he said and then moved forward to kiss him, tender and slow.

Still kissing, Bucky began to move his fingers again except his time much slower, and _deeper_ until he found that magic spot inside him. Steve had to pull away and gasp, but Bucky lingered close on top of him, ‘Steve, touch me.’

Trying to move, or even process words, while Bucky kept hitting that spot was hard but eventually he found enough will-power to get a hand around Bucky’s cock, moaning and groaning all the while. He managed a few firm strokes before Bucky was removing his fingers and searching the sheet for the bottle of lube again.

However, Steve found it first and so Bucky watched him in anticipation as he shook a dollop onto his hand and then slide it over his dick. Bucky’s hips thrust against Steve’s gentle rhythm, moving so quick soon it became just Bucky fucking himself on Steve’s fist. Steve used his other hand to pull him into another kiss.

This continued on for a minute, then Bucky said ‘stop,’ suddenly, and he pulled Steve’s hand away.

‘Sorry…’

Unphased, Bucky got into position, lining himself up with Steve’s entrance. ‘Don’t be. It felt great. _Too_ great.’ He then placed his lips right next to Steve’s ear, ‘but this is gonna feel even better,’ he whispered before grabbing his silky thighs and, entering him inch-by-inch.

Steve’s head fell back against the pillow with a groan while Bucky slid all the way inside, not faulting until he was flush again his lacy hips. They stayed like that for a moment, breathing with each other, while Steve adjusted to the intrusion. Bucky let go of his thighs and moved the metal hand to the space above Steve’s shoulder and rested the other on his hip, rubbing his thumb over the soft lace. He hummed softly, and when Steve came to the point he was ready to go, he found Bucky gazing right at him, affection in his eyes.

Then Bucky started to _move_ , back and forth. Slowly, his hips were merciless. Steve’s legs tightened over his back so he had enough purchase to rock with him and, together, they gained an increasing rhythm. Bucky kissed along Steve’s neck until the pace got faster, where he swapped to his lips instead.

The sound of slapping skin filled his ears and the smell of sex and _Bucky_ engulfed his senses. Steve pulled him closer, by his head then his hips, always closer. He could tell Bucky was holding back – they were both supersoldiers they could go ten times rougher than this – but it helped to relax him knowing Bucky wanted to make this last.

Not only fucking him, Bucky kissed the breath right out of Steve’s mouth while his hand trailed up abs and pinched one of his nipples. Steve practically squeaked and flung his head back. Neck exposed, Bucky trailed his lips over his throat and searched for another spot to suck a bruise on. When Bucky began to create another love bite. Steve’s hand found the back of Bucky’s head, the other placed on his sweaty arched back.

That was not the only thing they found, however, and once Bucky shifted his hips, he discovered that magic spot inside Steve again, making him shout whilst stars flashed in front of his eyes. ‘Ah, Bucky, yes, right _there_.’ Now hitting it with each thrust, Steve’s dick, encased under the lacy panties, began to dribble pre-cum and dampen the fabric. ‘Fucking harder, Buck, oh, I’m so close.’

While he obliged, Bucky remained quiet, but when he began to get just as close as well, he starting groaning, a low rumble Steve could feel through his spine. Unable to hold back any longer, they soon reached that super pace, both were sure only they could get to thanks to the serum.

It was hard to find Steve’s prostate, this fast, but when he did, it made Steve instantly tense and then one more shot, perfectly on target, pushed him over the edge. He came shouting Bucky’s name, spilling onto the lacy encasing of blue panties and most likely spoiling them.

Grinning devilishly, Bucky fucked him through his orgasm before a few thrusts later and he was there too. ‘Ah, Steve, you feel so good.’ Bucky’s lips were right near Steve’s ear as he emptied himself inside of him.

Panting.

They lay motionless for a bit, Bucky slumped on top of Steve, each catching their breath, until Bucky went soft. So he pulled out with a sigh and rolled onto the bed space next to him.

Steve was just starting to check the state of his panties – he had paid a _lot_ of money for them – before a moment later Bucky abruptly jumped up and made his way out the room. ‘Bucky?’ he said, watching him disappear out the door and fearing the worse when he didn’t answer. However the fear soon died down as he heard Bucky’s footsteps head back towards the room. He reappeared and flopped back down just where he was before. ‘Where did you go?’ Steve asked.

‘Forgot I’d left the TV on. Went to switch it off quickly that’s why I didn’t answer.’

‘Oh.’ Steve sighed with relief. He was beginning to feel a bit stupid with himself now. That should have been a bit more obvious than he’d so abruptly presumed. Just then he caught Bucky regarding him and looked the other way, sheepishly.

‘Did you think I was bailing on you or something?’ Bucky said, rolling onto his stomach and shoving Steve with an elbow when he didn’t look back. ‘Stevie…’ Steve still didn’t look so Bucky continued regardless, ‘I understand why you would be nervous about showing me all this. You weren’t the only one who heard what some men would say in those bars, I used to drag you along to. And saying _we live in different times now_ doesn’t really make much of a difference, does it?’ He sighed and placed a gentle arm on his hand. Steve _still_ wasn’t looking, so Bucky clambered back on top of him in a huff. That got Steve’s attention for sure. Bucky smiled, when he finally looked up, and stroked a hand through his hair. ‘I honestly thought this was wonderful, Stevie.’

‘Really?’ Steve’s voice was barely a whisper.

‘Yeah,’ Bucky said, grinning. His grin grew even bigger when Steve’s face lit up with that favourite smile of his. And like Bucky couldn’t help it, he leaned in and captured those lips with his own. ‘I wasn’t lying when I said you looked beautiful,’ he said and Steve laughed.

‘Maybe I should get you a pair of panties as well,’ he said. ‘If you want? I'm certainly gonna need another set.’

‘I think I would like that.’ Bucky smiled and Steve could imagine what colour he was picturing.

He voiced his thoughts. ‘You’re thinking about get a red pair.’

Bucky smirked, knowingly, and nodded. ‘I’d dress myself all up, all nice and pretty. Put on some make up, maybe paint my nails too. Slick my hair back just the way you like, so when I went down on you, sucked that perfect cock of yours in my mouth, it would get all over your fingers.’ It took Steve a second to notice but as he spoke Bucky began to rock his hips right over Steve’s lap. ‘I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you, Stevie?'

‘Bucky,’ he whined. ‘Keep this up and you’re gonna make me hard again.’

‘Oh really,’ and he smirked, once more, like that hadn’t been the plan all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. You are right. The title is from the song COOL by Le Youth. Well done, you.
> 
> Come find my sorry arse on [tumblr](http://yellowhalcyon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
